<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curious Little Lion by siobhrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051785">Curious Little Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag'>siobhrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Leather Trousers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found something unexpected in Severus’ wardrobe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lion Makes a Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Severus.”</p>
<p>Something in Harry’s voice told Severus that it was better to look up immediately, without finishing reading the sentence, or, Merlin forbid, the entire paragraph. Severus expected to see some urgent need on Harry’s face, something that would require his extensive knowledge and expertise. But he didn’t see any of this; and he absolutely didn’t expect what he saw.</p>
<p>Harry was giggling; and holding something up. “Severus, what is this?”</p>
<p>Reassured that his young lover wasn’t in any immediate danger, Severus took time and effort to look more closely at the thing that Harry was holding. In a second Severus’ cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing. Put it back where you’ve got it.” Severus tried to present Harry with his best <em>I-am-the-terror-of-Hogwarts</em> look, but Harry was long past being influenced by something like this. </p>
<p>And of course, now that Harry got a hold of <em>that thing</em>, he wouldn’t let the subject be dropped so easily.</p>
<p>“No, no, no. You don’t get off that easily. I want to know everything.” Harry plopped onto the armrest of Severus’ armchair and grinned. </p>
<p>Severus rolled his eyes, but slithered his arm around Harry’s waist, to keep the idiot boy from falling; or so he thought to himself. “There’s no <em>‘everything’</em>. That’s just an old pair of leather trousers. There’s nothing to know, really.”</p>
<p>“That’s the pair of leather trousers that I’ve found at the bottom of <em>your</em> wardrobe. I’d say there’s a whole story to this.” Harry dangled the garment in question from his outstretched hand. </p>
<p>Severus scowled at the tailored piece of leather. He should have got rid of them years ago. Harry lowered the trousers on his lap and smoothed the leather. “I’ve never seen you wear them.”</p>
<p>“And you never will.” Severus looked almost indignant. Harry giggled again. </p>
<p>“But you have them. That means you’ve worn them before.” Harry fingered the rivets that held the belt loops in place.</p>
<p>“Exactly twice. Twenty years ago.” Severus thought it best to give Harry at least something to quench the young man’s curiosity.</p>
<p>“I bet they still fit you.” Now Harry was fingering the zip, in a very suggestive manner, which made Severus wish, if only for a second, that he was inside the trousers right now. </p>
<p>“You will never know that. I can assure you of this.” Severus grumbled. “Now go and put them back where you found them.”</p>
<p>But Harry was lost in his thoughts for a moment, looking at the trousers dreamily. Then he snapped out of it. “Yeah, it’s good that you don’t wear them anymore.”</p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow at that. “Why the sudden change of perspective?” </p>
<p>Harry kissed Severus’ temple softly and then smiled wickedly, nipping at Severus’ earlobe quite hard. “I wouldn’t let you out of the house if you were to wear this thing. You’d be the sex incarnate.”</p>
<p>Severus snorted. “I highly doubt that one silly garment will bring that much change to my personality. It did nothing during those two times I wore them.” </p>
<p>Harry carefully slid into Severus’ lap, dropping the trousers on the floor. “Why do you even have them?”</p>
<p>Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry waist, pressing the young man tighter to his chest. Harry put his head onto Severus shoulder and began nuzzling his neck. </p>
<p>“I thought it would help me fit in. It didn’t.”</p>
<p>Harry kissed Severus’ neck in consolation. That answer might not have given a lot of information, but it was enough for Harry who knew about Severus past, and his desire to be accepted by his peers.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Harry straightened and looked at Severus.</p>
<p>“What for?” Severus was genuinely surprised.</p>
<p>“For bringing up unpleasant memories.” Now Harry was a bit upset. What he thought was a silly joke, turned out to be a serious and painful matter. He seemed to have a knack for upsetting Severus with his thoughtless and tactless inquiries. </p>
<p>Severus smiled at Harry gently and captured his mouth in a long, gentle kiss. “Harry, it’s not your fault. It’s past; long gone and forgotten.” </p>
<p>Harry fidgeted a bit, settling himself more comfortably, snuggling to Severus as close as it was physically possible, his face only a breath away from Severus’. “Will you wear them sometimes, for me? Just at home, not in public, of course. I just really want to see you in...”</p>
<p>Severus stopped Harry’s babbling with another kiss. “I might, if you behave yourself.”</p>
<p>“Can you wear them now?” Harry looked at Severus with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Severus laughed and pinched Harry’s arsecheeks. “I don’t think either of us will need any trousers; not for what I have in mind for the next hour or so.” Severus cupped Harry’s arse with both hands and pressed the young man forward, bringing their groins together. Harry gasped and moved his hips instinctively.</p>
<p>“Or you’d rather see me wear those silly trousers, Mr. Potter?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head vigorously. “No trousers.” He quickly undid his jeans and began fumbling with Severus’ more complicated fastening.</p>
<p>With a smirk Severus slid his hand into Harry’s open fly. “So I thought.”</p>
<p>The old leather trousers were left lying on the floor, abandoned for now, but waiting their next moment of glory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lion Gets Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Severus, are you ready?” Harry popped his head into their bedroom. “We’ll be late.”</p><p>Severus, still only wearing his pants and a dress shirt, turned to his young lover with a scowl. “Why do we even have to go there? You hate these things. I despise them. No one wants to see us there.”</p><p>Harry sighed and came to Severus. He took his hand and began closing the emerald-encrusted cuff-link on Severus’ sleeve. “It will be a good publicity for Hermione’s charity project.”</p><p>Severus snorted but allowed Harry to dress him. “An outcast hero and his Death Eater lover. However much I might be in favour of what Ms. Granger’s doing, I doubt our presence at the event will be appreciated by anyone except her.”</p><p>“Severus.” Harry admonished gently. He took Severus’ cravat from the wardrobe shelf and began tying it into an elaborate knot. “You know it’s not like that. Not entirely, anyway.” Harry winced at his own words. There was a bit of truth in what Severus was saying.</p><p>The two of them weren’t quite what the Wizarding World expected them to be. In the public eye Severus shouldn’t have been alive, and Harry should have been married to Ginny. But they went against the current to be happy. And they were.</p><p>“Will a glass of whisky help?” Harry finished with the tie, and was admiring his handiwork. It was the last resort. It wasn’t a good idea for either of them to go to the reception inebriated, they were enough of a scandal on their own, but if it was what Severus needed to feel better, Harry was willing to risk it.</p><p>“It will.” Severus sighed with resignation. If there was no way of persuading Harry not to go, at least he wouldn’t go into the monsters’ lair unprepared; those insufferable events never had anything except champagne.</p><p>“Right. You finish dressing, and I’ll bring you a glass.” Harry kissed Severus on the cheek, and left the bedroom, leaving Severus to suffer through the rest of his dressing.</p><p>With a pained expression worthy of a martyr, Severus went to the wardrobe to get the rest of his clothes. </p><p>As he had refused to do anything to get ready for the blasted event, Harry had to choose what Severus would be wearing tonight. Harry’s choice of a nice set of midnight-blue robes was perfect, but he couldn’t know that this particular set required a waistcoat.</p><p>Severus opened the other half of the wardrobe to get the necessary garment. Just as he was clothing the door, something caught his attention. Severus opened the door again and peered inside. He smirked. In a second he knew that they weren’t going anywhere. </p><p>It’s been a couple of weeks since Harry had found this particular garment, but Severus still remembered how the young man reacted to its presence in Severus’ wardrobe. Now was exactly the time to make use of it.</p><p>With a newly acquired vigour Severus hastened to get ready for Harry’s arrival. It took Harry a couple of minutes to get Severus’ drink ready. But it was enough for Severus.</p><p>“Severus, here’s your whis...” Harry was effectively silenced by the sight that greeted him upon entering their bedroom. </p><p>Looking at himself in the mirror, Severus was casually adjusting his cuff-links and his cravat. His robes were still hanging where Harry had put them several hours ago. </p><p>“Se-Severus, what is this?”</p><p>Severus raised his eyebrow at his own reflection in the mirror. “What?” He was trying hard not to smile. “You told me to finish dressing. And I did.”</p><p>“But, those are...” Harry seemed lost for words. </p><p>“Yes?” Severus smiled slyly.</p><p>Harry was staring at Severus, bewildered. He glanced at the drink in his hand, than at Severus. “Ehm...”</p><p>“Why the sudden loss of speech, Harry?” Severus finally turned to face Harry properly. Harry gaped, and cleared his throat; then blushed. </p><p>It wasn’t that he hasn’t seen Severus’ cock in any state of dress, undress, or fullness. It was how Severus’ ample anatomy was highlighted by the tight and glistening leather. Harry liked his lips; it looked almost obscene. </p><p>Severus was smirking openly now. If he was anyone else, the look on his face could be called cheeky. Harry blushed again. Distractedly he took a hearty swig from the glass he was holding in his hand, and nearly choked on a strong spirit. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Severus was practically mocking Harry now. He hooked his thumbs to the trousers’ pockets, and bent one knee slightly, jutting the opposing hip a bit to the side. The edge of his waistcoat was barely covering the studded belt of his trousers.</p><p>Harry almost dropped the glass.</p><p>With a knowing smirk Severus turned around. “Right. Let me get my robe and then we can go.” </p><p>Not that the initial shock turned into an outright daze, Harry could properly appreciate the rear view of Severus’ outfit. Harry always liked the sight of Severus’ arse in tight trousers, and was grateful for the man’s full robes, as he didn’t want anyone looking at what he considered as only his. But what came into his view right now was beyond anything Harry could have imagined.</p><p>“What? Where?” Harry completely forgot what was happening less than five minutes ago. </p><p>“The charity event organized by your friend Ms. Granger.” Severus took the robe off the hanger. “It was your idea.”</p><p>“You can’t go there dressed like this!” Harry finished the drink he’d made for Severus in two gulps and slammed the glass on the dresser’s top.</p><p>“Like what?” Severus looked down at himself in mock misunderstanding. </p><p>“The trousers!” </p><p>“What’s wrong with them? They fit me; they’re clean and perfectly serviceable.” Severus was adjusting the robe in his hands, as if preparing to put it on.</p><p>“Take them off!”</p><p>Severus laughed. “Right now?”</p><p>“Oh.” Harry’s blushed deepened. “No, I mean...”</p><p>“I’d rather you take them off me.” Severus put on the robe and began fastening the silver clasps. “But you prefer to attend this social event.” Severus shrugged and adjusted the collar of his robe.</p><p>“No!” Harry wringed his hands, torn between obligation and desire. “I don’t... prefer it.” He ruffled his hair nervously. Severus smirked again. Harry was hesitating, so everything was going according to the hastily devised plan.</p><p>“You don’t? You seemed rather vehement about our attendance.” Severus walked to his nightstand to take his wand. Of course, he could have Accio’ed it, but that would not require him walking across the room and flashing his leather-encased legs to Harry’s already hungry eyes. </p><p>Harry followed Severus’ movement with an expression of someone whose prize was taken away right after it had been given to them. </p><p>“You... you know how I don’t like those kind of events. It’s just that Hermione invited us...” Harry was babbling, losing the trail of thought under such piquant attack on his senses.</p><p>With an exceedingly exaggerated opening of his robe, Severus tucked his wand into an inner pocket. “Then we definitely should go.” It was the last temptation, an ultimate eye-candy for Harry, to push the young man into the right direction. </p><p>“But, you know...” Harry licked his lips. “I can write them a letter. It’s a foundation, after all. They do get post.” Harry stepped closer to Severus. “And I can make a sizeable donation.” Harry’s eyes darted to Severus crotch, where there was a sizeable treat, which Harry wanted unwrapped and in between his lips right that moment.</p><p>“Can you, now?” Severus lowered his smirking eyes to the floor and began twiddling with his cuff-link. “But surely, you wouldn’t want to miss such an event?”</p><p>Harry licked his lips again and took one more step. “No, no, no. It’s of no importance, really. There will be plenty of others to attend.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying we can stay home?” Severus raised an incredulous eyebrow. “After all this time that it took me to dress up like this?” Severus huffed. “It would take me twice as much time to get out of these robes than it took me to put them on.”</p><p>Harry’s expression turned predatory. He took another step to Severus, who was still standing by their bed. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll help you with that.” Another step brought Harry to stand right in front of Severus. “You won’t have to do a thing.” </p><p>“How generous of you.” </p><p>Since there were no more steps to take, Harry leaned forward, wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, and kissed Severus.</p>

<p>Severus’ smirk disappeared under the tentative, but needy assault of Harry’s lips. In a moment Severus took control over the kiss, and Harry happily surrendered. Severus sampled the ghostly whiff of whisky on Harry’s lips.</p><p>It wasn’t quite clear what happened next – whether it was Harry who pushed Severus back, or it was Severus who tugged Harry back with him, but they ended up sprawled on the bed, with Harry on top of Severus.</p><p>Harry wiggled a bit, settling more comfortably on top of his smug lover. He didn’t plan to leave his perch for the next couple of hours, if he was lucky.</p><p>“Now that is the right position for the Friday evening.” Severus didn’t even try to hide his satisfaction, and his hands were already tugging at the fastenings of Harry’s robe and slipping under Harry’s shirt.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Harry quickly undid his own trousers and began working on Severus’. In a second he was in for a big surprise. “Severus!” It seemed incongruous, but Harry managed to blush while sitting on top of Severus with his clothes half undone and his erect cock proudly pointing at the ceiling. </p><p>“What?” Severus knew exactly what prompted the exclamation. He smirked, and while the young man was gaping at what he’d seen in his trousers, he quickly tugged off Harry’s robe and shirt.</p><p>“You have no underwear!” Awestruck, Harry was looking at Severus’ filled cock, framed by the glinting metal zip and the sleek black leather. Harry licked his lips.</p><p>“I’m aware of that.” Severus slid his hands up Harry’s torso and caressed Harry’s chest. </p><p>“Did you plan to go to the reception like this?” Harry was still not looking at Severus’ face, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He parted the sides of the fly some more, and freed Severus’ balls from the confines of the leather. </p><p>“I didn’t plan to go there at all.” </p><p>“You did this on purpose!” Harry exclaimed, finally looking up at Severus’ face; which had an impossibly conceited smile on it. </p><p>“Of course I did.” Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and tugged the young man down, to have him closer to his lips. “Now, Mr. Potter, do you prefer to discuss my devilry or do you prefer to take the most out of the situation?”</p><p>“Oh. If you put it this way...” Harry knew it was useless to argue with Severus when the man’s plans worked out just the way he envisioned them; he would outsmart Harry in a matter of seconds. So Harry plunged into fulfilling one of his recent fantasies. “May I ask you for something?”</p><p>“Hm?” Severus was caressing Harry’s thighs.</p><p>“Can you keep the trousers on?” Harry squirmed and blushed some more when his cock released a tiny drop of clear fluid.</p><p>Severus gently swiped the tiny gift with the pad of his thumb and sucked it into his mouth. “Your wish is my command.” </p><p>With a choke, Harry lunged forward and took possession of Severus’ lips. The leather creaked lightly when Severus bent his knee. Harry has never heard anything more delightful in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lion Basks in Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was in heaven. He hoped Severus was feeling the same way. </p><p>They were lying sprawled on the rumpled bed, sated and sweaty. Harry was stretched out on his belly, his face pressed to Severus’ chest and his arse throbbing pleasantly. Harry had his left leg around Severus’ thigh; the warm leather of Severus’ trousers was clinging to his heated skin. He didn’t want to move, ever. </p><p>Harry snorted suddenly, his warm breathe washing over Severus’ nipple. </p><p>Severus opened his eyes lazily. “What is it?” He ruffled Harry’s damp hair gently.</p><p>“Just admiring how you tricked me into staying home.”</p><p>“I didn’t trick you. I fulfilled your fantasy.” Severus pinched Harry’s buttock lightly. </p><p>“Yeah, that you did.” Harry petted Severus’ leather-clad thigh as if it was a small fluffy animal. </p><p>“Can I take these off now?” Severus wriggled his leg lightly. “It’s quite uncomfortable, to be honest.” </p><p>Harry blushed and rose on his elbow to look at Severus once more. It’s been more than two hours since their tumble onto the bed, and all this time Harry didn’t let Severus take off his leather trousers. The man must really be uncomfortable – sweaty and sticky after all the exertion of taking Harry any way the green-eyed monster demanded. </p><p>“No.” Harry slowly sat up on the bed. </p><p>Severus looked at him in disbelief. “You can’t want more.”</p><p>Harry giggled. “Well, I can, but not tonight. I mean you can’t take them off yourself because I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Oh.” Severus threw his head back onto the pillow and settled more comfortably, smiling. “By all means.” </p><p>Harry licked his puffed lips and climbed between Severus slightly parted legs. The man accommodated his young lover by spreading them a bit wider. </p><p>There was a moment of silent pause, when Harry was hypnotized, again, by the sight of Severus’ open fly. The leather around the zip was smeared with lube and Severus’ own come which dripped out of Harry’s arse somewhere during the last two hours. Harry licked his lips.</p><p>The soft chuckle from above made him look up. He smiled shyly, and licked his lips again. “May I..?”</p><p>Severus huffed a laugh. “Certainly, you may, but the result will be disappointing.” </p><p>Harry looked at Severus’ cock with regret. Severus snorted and tugged Harry up for a quick, small kiss. “Just take the damn thing off me, so we can get some sleep.” Severus kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “You can do that next time, you little perv.”  </p><p>Harry giggled at that. “You liked it, too!” </p><p>Severus just pinched Harry’s arse again. </p><p>“So that means you’ll wear them again?” Harry rubbed his arsecheek against the soft leather. </p><p> Severus kissed Harry’s cheek gently. “I may be persuaded.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>